


En el bajo mundo

by Vilotte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilotte/pseuds/Vilotte
Summary: La vida de Katie y Keith nunca fue sencilla, literalmente.Abandonados en un orfanato a temprana edad, el destino los unió. Juntos guardaron un gran secreto y prometieron nunca separarse.Sin embargo, hay varias cosas cosas que ellos ignoran. Las sombras del pasado y los pecados de otros no se las pondrán fácil, llevando sus vidas por caminos inesperados.De esta forma, juntos conocerán los oscuros secretos que condenaron sus destinos.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	En el bajo mundo

_Dulce y tierna infancia._

_Aquella etapa donde todo parece más fácil, donde nuestras ilusiones y sueños son puros y sencillos. El momento durante el cual somos más inocentes, y por lo tanto, más vulnerables._

_Pero, cuando se está ante la intemperie, desgraciadamente, es fácil ser arrastrado._

_Y es así como una cosa lleva a otra._

_Cuando un niño llega a un mundo al cual no pertenece, cambia. Se corrompe._

_Esta es la historia de dos niños obligados a crecer. Que sin quererlo fueron inmersos en el oscuro mundo del pecado y el dolor._

* * *

Keith nunca se había considerado una persona apegada a los demás, en realidad la mayoría del tiempo podían traerle sin cuidado aquellos con quienes se cruzaba. Toda su vida la pasó tan ocupado cuidándose a si mismo que nunca tuvo tiempo de pensar o interesarse por muchas personas. 

Claro que tenía amigos; sin embargo, su circulo se limitaba a personas que bien podía contar con los dedos de una mano, pues la mayor parte de su tiempo prefería estar solo. 

A sus escasos 8 años de edad el ser un chismoso le desagradaba en sobremanera, odiaba que se metieran en su vida y creía que por tal razón a él no le correspondía indagar en los asuntos ajenos, mucho menos en aquellos a los que la gente mayor llamaba “cosas de adultos”. En tanto él no saliese perjudicado, poco le importaba lo que pasase a su alrededor. 

Desde que tenía memoria siempre se había guiado bajo esas reglas. Sin lastres que cargar en la espalda o molestias que lo agobiaran haciendo su existencia más difícil de lo que ya creía que era. 

Todo fue así hasta aquel extraño día. 

Algo, llámese casualidad, destino o simple curiosidad lo atrajo mientras vagaba por los pasillos a aquella puerta. Aquel lugar de donde provenía el gran escandalo que llevaba escuchando desde hacia un rato. Tal parecía que había una discusión. 

Intrigado por saber lo que pasaba, Keith tuvo una lucha interna entre sus impulsos por averiguar lo que pasaba y la razón, que le gritaba que se fuera de allí lo antes posible. Finalmente terminó por agacharse para no ser visto a través de los ventanales de la puerta y pegó bien el oído, intentando captar cualquier sonido que le permitiera ir descifrando la razón de todo aquel alboroto. 

Escuchó primero la voz del director Iverson. Por su tono Keith pudo deducir que se encontraba molesto, o más bien irritado. Alcanzó a captar también la voz de una mujer que no pertenecía a ninguna de las institutrices o trabajadoras del lugar, quien alegaba acaloradamente con el director y vociferaba cuan importante era que cumpliera su deber y que aceptara su responsabilidad. 

¿Un hijo perdido de Iverson, quizá? Keith pensaba haciendo rápidas conjeturas de lo recién dicho. Ciertamente él no lo esperaría, pero no dejaba de ser una posibilidad. 

Pocos segundos después, a ellos se unió una voz infantil, de una niña tal vez. Esta era de todos la que más alto hablaba, como intentando gritar para hacerse notar. Keith tan sólo podía entender como repetía que “no podía estar allí” y que “necesitaban ir a buscarlos” interrumpiendo en repetidas ocasiones a los adultos presentes en la sala. 

Las palabras dichas por el infante sólo lograron aumentar la confusión del pequeño espía. Se ceñía a la puerta lo más que podía, intentando escuchar con mayor claridad. De vez en vez, cuidaba sus espaldas y miraba su alrededor para no ser sorprendido en el acto, pues bien sabía lo mal que lo podría pasar si así era. 

Después de comprobar que el pasillo se encontraba vacío y de cerciorarse de que nadie se acercaba se dispuso a volver a su posición para seguir fisgoneando. Pero el sonido del pomo de la puerta siendo manipulado en un intento de abrirla lo alertó. Al instante, el chico salió corriendo despavorido, olvidándose de su gran curiosidad por la discusión que en ese lugar se desarrollaba, sin detenerse siquiera para espiar a quienes salían de la habitación. 

Después de aquello, Keith pasó el resto de la tarde preguntándose que había sido todo lo que había escuchado. Mientras lavaba los platos e intentaba quitar la mugre rezagada sobre estos pensaba en las palabras de la niña, ¿A qué podría referirse?. Pensó lo mismo a la hora del receso, durante el baño y cuando hacía su tarea. La conversación se había incrustado en su mente como si de un guijarro se tratase. 

Cuando la campana que indicaba el toque de queda sonó el chico salió de su ensoñación con aquel tema y corrió a la habitación que compartía con varios niños del orfanato. Se colocó el pijama de franela sin prestar mucha atención y se acostó en su pequeño catre. En el momento que llegaron a apagarles las luces decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, se cubrió con la delgada manta blanca, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. 

Sin embargo, algo impidió que cayera por completo en los brazos de Morfeo. Un intenso llanto se hizo audible, alertando a Keith. 

En un primer momento, el chiquillo se asustó ante lo que escuchaba, pensando que se trataba del fantasma del cual los chicos mayores le habían hablado, pero al analizarlo y razonarlo se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su pensamiento. 

Sin pensarlo más se paró de la cama y se colocó sus pequeñas botas, dispuesto a averiguar de que se trataba aquel ruido. Caminó el largo pasillo hasta la puerta, asegurándose de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a alguno de los otros niños, y en cuanto estuvo fuera se guió por lo que escuchaba, corriendo en dirección a donde procedía el llanto. 

En la penumbra de la noche, la luna llena apenas lograba iluminar con su tenue luz los pasillos del convento, pero eso fue suficiente para ayudar al chico a moverse por el lugar sin miedo a ser descubierto. Como se trataba de un espacio abierto, Keith comenzó a sentir como el frío se colaba entre su fina ropa, calándole hasta los huesos. Pero ni eso ni su miedo por lo que creía que encontraría le impidieron seguir con su búsqueda. 

_< <Si alguien me cacha, les diré que quería hacer del baño>>_ pensó durante el camino, conjeturando una excusa que sonara creíble, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para justificarse. Pero de allí en más no le importó nada, sólo se aferró a su loca idea de dar con la persona que producía aquel sonido. 

Unos metros delante, cerca de las habitaciones abandonadas del lugar, encontró sobre una de las bancas de madera barnizada una diminuta bola verde y castaña. No se podía distinguir con claridad qué era lo que se encontraba allí por lo que Keith decidió acercarse con cautela a lo que intuyó era una persona. Con cuidado apoyó una mano sobre el bulto. Sobresaltada, giró el rostro una pequeña, asustándolos a los dos. 

Era una niña de aproximadamente 6 años, de largo y alborotado cabello castaño claro que lograba cubrir gran parte de su rostro; llevaba un vestido color verde limón que apenas y le llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía unos enormes ojos color ámbar enrojecidos por el llanto y las lágrimas secas marcadas en sus mejillas rosadas. Se veía claramente atemorizada. 

Él notó cómo la chica abrazaba sus rodillas, quizá cubriéndose del frío. Se veía desalineada y tenía la cara algo hinchada por tanto llorar, pero sobre todo parecía muy triste. 

Se preguntó que hacer o decir, pues sabía que no podía simplemente dejarla allí, su sentido del deber apenas desarrollado se lo estaba impidiendo. La vulnerabilidad que veía en la niña de mostrarse en tal estado ante él lo atraía y enternecían su corazón. 

—Hola —dijo susurrando. Intentó no tartamudear mientras de acercaba para encarar a su acompañante—, no te asustes, sólo quiero saber tu nombre. 

La niña sorbió por la nariz y se limpió el rostro con la muñeca. Lo miró con detenimiento y tímidamente respondió. 

—Katie, Katie Holt. —Bajó la mirada y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas. 

—Mi nombre es Keith. Te escuché llorar desde mi habitación ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando tanto? —Soltó otra pregunta intentando no ser muy abrumador. 

—No puedo estar aquí. No debo. 

Él niño comenzó a conjeturar los hechos acontecidos esa tarde con lo que sucedía en ese momento. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se trataba de la misma persona. 

Pensó un momento sus palabras, se sentó junto a ella y prosiguió, indagando más en la situación. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es porque extrañas a tus padres? —Ella negó al instante. 

-Los que me trajeron aquí dicen que mi padre y mi hermano están muertos, pero yo sé que no. 

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —Él la interrumpió con curiosidad, dudando ante la seguridad con la que la niña había dicho aquellas palabras. 

—Porque yo estaba presente cuando se los llevaron. Varios hombres los golpearon y los obligaron a salir. Decían haber sido contratados por un miembro de Voltron. La policía entró cuando ellos ya no estaban y los dio por muertos cuando les conté lo que sucedió. Les dije que yo había visto como salieron despiertos en el momento en que fueron secuestraron, pero nadie me creyó. —Nuevas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la pequeña y Keith se alarmó, con miedo a que volviera a llorar con intensidad y fuesen escuchados. 

—Ey, tranquila. No llores. —Le tomó la mano, haciendo que ella lo mirara—. Yo te creo. —Katie lo miró sorprendida. 

Él sabía que por ser menor, la gente no la tomaba en serio, por lo que lo menos que podía hacer era darle apoyo demostrándole que había alguien que creía en sus palabras. 

—¿En verdad? 

—De verdad —respondió con toda sinceridad. La niña se asombró. Ahora parecía esperanzada—. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? —Cuestionó. Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza y deformó su expresión con un puchero. 

_< <No lo arruines Keith>>_ Se reprendió él mismo. 

—Ella está lejos, está haciendo una investigación en Eu-Europa, pero nadie puede encontrarla —Katie respondió con la voz entrecortada. Él chico pensó un momento en si la madre de la niña sería notificada de todo esto. 

—¿Me ayudarás a salir de aquí? —La castaña murmuró con ansia al tiempo que le tomaba ambas manos. Claramente poniendo todas sus esperanzas en él. 

Suspiró y se sintió fatal al pensar en lo que tendría que responderle. 

—Lo siento, no podemos hacer eso, es muy difícil escapar de aquí. —Se sinceró. Los ojos de la chica se aguaron y soltó sus manos, derrotada. Parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a berrear por lo que Keith entró en pánico y respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. No podemos huir hoy, pero prometo que te sacaré de aquí. —Katie lo miró directamente a los ojos. Parecía como si un nuevo brillo los iluminase. 

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó por segunda vez en la noche. 

—En verdad. Pero mientras eso sucede, necesitaremos quedarnos aquí. —Keith volvió a quedarse callado. Pensó en todas las cosas que Katie no sabía sobre aquel lugar y en su interior un inmenso sentimiento de terror creció, temiendo por todo lo que pudiera pasarle—. Hay varias cosas que debes saber sobre este lugar. No puedes hacer lo que tu quieras. Hazme caso. 

No sabía en que problema se estaba metiendo, pero en aquel momento las palabras simplemente salían de la boca de Keith. Tal vez era el estado en que la niña se encontraba, la necesidad que sentía de protegerla, el miedo a que los descubrieran o simplemente el cansancio que nublaba su juicio y no lo dejaba pensar, pero reafirmó la idea de que no podía sólo dejarla a su suerte, en medio de la noche con el frío y con el riesgo de que si alguien la encontraba llorando recibiera un doloroso castigo. Sobretodo no podía dejar que intentara sobrevivir sola en ESE orfanato. 

La niña asintió entusiasta, no feliz, pero dispuesta y segura de seguirlo. 

Keith recordó experiencias pasadas. A su mente llegaron también todas las horribles experiencias sabidas sobre abusos diarios a los que algunas niñas habían sido sometidas y que sufrían en aquel lugar. No quería que Katie viviera un calvario, ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla se preocuparía, si le hacían algo se sentiría culpable, incluso tal vez lleno de rabia. 

Keith se dio cuenta de que estaba adquiriendo lo que le habían explicado era una “responsabilidad”. Inocentemente lo comparó con cuidar un objeto valioso, como en el ejemplo que la maestra había puesto al hablar sobre el tema. 

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?. 

Meditó un momento y volvió a hablar. 

—Escucha. Si a tu padre y hermano se los llevaron es muy probable que pronto se enteren de que tú sigues con vida, y tal vez quieran venir a por ti. Además de eso, en este lugar les gusta maltratar a los niños, pueden llegar a ser bastante crueles. —Ella abrió sus grandes ojos asustada. Se paró de un salto de su lugar, como si quisiera correr en ese mismo momento. Él tomó su hombro para calmarla y continuo-. No quiero asustarte, en realidad el saber esto te permitirá sobrevivir. Tengo un plan, pero necesito que confíes en mí y hagas lo que diga ¿Entendido? —La niña asintió. 

—Claro. 

—Bueno, ven conmigo. —Él tomó su mano y la jaló en dirección contraria a donde sabía estaban los dormitorios. Ella se dejó guiar y ambos entraron en el baño de hombres, sin importarles si Katie tenía permitido el acceso o no. Keith soltó la mano de su acompañante y corrió por el gran lugar, dejándola la entrada. Pasó por donde se encontraban los cubículos y los mingitorios y se dirigió a donde la castaña suponía estaban las regaderas, doblando en la esquina por la derecha. La chica mientras admiró curiosa el lugar, analizando y comparando las diferencias entre el baño que comúnmente usaba y aquel lugar hasta el momento prohibido para ella. 

Después de unos minutos el chico de cabello azabache regresó. 

—Este es el plan: Te harás pasar por un niño. De esta forma, nadie podrá reconocerte y no notaran tu presencia. —Ella lo miró más que asustada, algo extrañada. 

—Pero ¿Cómo lograré que nadie se dé cuenta? ¿El director o la trabajadora que me trajo aquí no sospecharían? —Al instante él negó. 

—Ellos son estúpidos. El director nunca se encuentra aquí y dudo mucho que la trabajadora social vuelva. Nadie se dará cuenta de nada, nosotros somos lo que menos les puede importar. Las personas de este lugar sólo están pendientes de si alguien intenta escapar, ya que eso les causaría varios problemas; es por eso que fugarte de aquí es casi imposible. —Katie asintió ahora más convencida. 

Y sólo por un momento, en la mente de Keith no existieron reglas ni convicciones. Dejó de lado la lucha entre los impulsos y la razón, accediendo por primera vez a compartir su vida con alguien más. 

—Entonces, ¿Aceptas? —Él le tendió la mano, poniendo en alto su meñique. La niña analizó un momento su pose. Alzó la mano y sujetó el dedo que el niño le tendía, entrelazando sus dedos y a su vez, sus caminos. 

—Esto es una promesa Katie Holt. Yo te protegeré, estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante y no dejaré que te pase nada. Hasta que logremos salir de aquí, seré tu sombra. —Ella asintió. 

—De ahora en adelante seremos un equipo. Tu eres mi espada, yo seré tu escudo —agregó la niña, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

Nadie que hubiese visto su infantil pacto podría haberlos tomado realmente en serio, pues la credibilidad en lo que para muchos era un simple juego de manos vacío de significado carecía completamente de validez. Sin embargo, para ambos niños cuya inocencia a pesar de las circunstancias todavía permanecía intacta, la promesa del meñique y aquellas palabras tenía un gran peso. En sus corazones ellos tenían su confianza y esperanza puesta en aquel dedo. Le estaban garantizando al otro su entera disposición y su entrega. 

El niño no imaginaba lo que acababa de hacer. No poseía aún la madurez necesaria para entender la magnitud de la situación en la que de allí en más se vería envuelto. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba, sellando su destino. 

Aquella noche, la vida de ambos dio un giro de 180 grados. 

Katie ocultó su identidad. Con la ayuda de Keith cortó su cabello y cambió sus vestidos por holgados pantalones y camisetas que él le proporcionó. 

Keith dejó que sobre sus hombros cayera una gran responsabilidad que no debía tener a su corta edad. Aquel niño solitario abrió su corazón tan rápido que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esa niña se convirtiese en alguien importante para él. Asimismo, pronto se daría cuenta de las muchas cosas que tendría que sacrificar para poder protegerla y seguir a su lado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve varias dudas al subir esta historia. En primera porque no me considero "buena" escribiendo acerca de violencia y en segunda, ya que la mayoría de los trabajos sobre esta pareja en A03 están escritos en inglés.  
> Sin embargo, llevo muchos años (casi desde que inició la serie) leyendo los maravillosos fics que escriben, razón por la cual me animé a subir mi propia historia.  
> Espero les haya gustado. Por favor, dejenme saber sus opiniones, aprecio mucho cualquier comentario :)


End file.
